


Saviors, Conquerors, Heroes, Villains

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Series: Such A Quiet Thing [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alek is hardest to pin down but rn I'm leaning towards non-sam aro, Aromantic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gray Jedi, I have Jay as bi in my notes but am I capable of writing allosexual characters?, I'll let you judge that, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mandalorian Wars, Memory Loss, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Revelin is aroace and the other two are some form of arospec at least, Run-On Sentences, Sith Shenanigans, Yuuzhan Vong - Freeform, alterous attraction my dudes, bc this started out as like 1-sentence fics and grew into a whole thing, far too much color symbolism, implied mostly, sex mention but nothing really graphic, that's a tag? I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: The Force tells Kae that Revan will forever stand alone. But it is wrong, and The Three, the Revenants, the leaders of the Revanchists, keep proving it wrong, even in their darkest moments.





	Saviors, Conquerors, Heroes, Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Revan=Revelin, Alek is, well, Alek, and Jay=Exile.

They gain many names. Fools, those left in the Temple call them, sneering up their noses at those a better Jedi than any of them. _Jetii-striile,_ the Mandalorians shout when their ‘sabers are seen. Their followers are the Revanchists, but they are The Three, he who called for revanchism and those who stood by his side from the beginning. They are the Revenants, for no matter how many times they seem to die they appear again, and Force help you if you were the cause.

(They are _demagolkase,_ by the end, when even the Mandalorians have to admit that what they’ve done is wrong.)

* * *

Jay is their Knight in shining armor, a grinning menace in the training rooms, and the first one to find the others when they get back from separate missions. 

(Her armor is different, after the war. She doesn’t have the same grin when she feels the stirrings of the Force for the first time in years. This one is a cry because the first thing she feels is the death of a Force Bond she’s had since childhood.)

* * *

Alek is the one in the shadows, but with skilled hands and a voice that could talk a Sith Lord into giving up their power-hunger.

(His hands change skills from giving to taking, through the war. His voice becomes mechanical and dead. It’s not his voice that talks the Sith Lord down, but Revelin’s.)

* * *

Revelin is the one who manages to sit on both of them, splaying his relatively small frame over both their laps until they fall asleep in a tangle of limbs, but he stays awake, watching over.

(He only realizes how horribly touch-starved he is when Alek gently brushes discolored hair out of his eyes to touch the jagged scar on his temple and it all comes flooding back with a word from his mechanical jaw.)

* * *

They debate long into the night whether the Council would consider whatever has grown up around them to be against the Code, and eventually decide it doesn’t kriffing matter. 

(Later, older, standing on the bridge of the _Leviathan_ with her lost to their decisions and the Force and him wreaking destruction on his way to him without memory of what they once had, Alek decides it did matter.)

* * *

Revelin studies the dejarik board in front of him as Jay moves a piece and Alek cheers them both on with a Corellian ale.

(The ale disappears as the dejarik board fills with real people, and Revelin begins to wonder who is playing against whom.)

* * *

Alek ducks Jay’s swipe at his head and easily blocks the return swing with a grin and his own blade while Revelin yells from the sidelines, his sabers floating in pieces around him.

(Alek’s blade isn’t on training mode when he loses his jaw, or when he slices a fatal wound into his partner’s side.)

* * *

Jay settles down next to them when she finds them in the Archives, Revelin engrossed in a holocron and Alek half-asleep against him. 

(Jay isn’t with them the last time Alek falls asleep against him, the Sith holocron hovering above his hand. They aren’t truly with each other either.)

* * *

Some of the Masters are concerned about them, but Kavar, Vandar, and Kae reassure them that even Jedi need friends, need sparring partners and dejarik matches and someone they feel comfortable falling asleep with.

(They wish that Revelin would sleep. He wishes he couldn’t dream.)

* * *

Alek is always happiest when in the same room as them, being able to see them with his eyes and the Force. He’s happiest when sparring with them, when playing dejarik, even just sitting on the same couch as they write reports for their latest mission.

(As the war goes on, he’s happiest when they’re out of his sight, safe and protected on their ships. But even that doesn’t last.)

* * *

Revelin is happiest when he can touch them, sift a hand through Jay’s hair, or settle it comfortably on Alek’s shoulders. His hands constantly drift to their wrists, or settle around their waists and pull them close.

(He even does it to Kae sometimes, a hand wrapped around her wrist with the vice grip of an infant searching for a dead mother’s pulse.)

* * *

Jay just needs to reach out for them, to reassure herself that they’re alive and breathing. Her affinity for Force Bonds allows her to feel them even across the vast distance of the Outer Rim.

(It’s easiest for her during the war, until the end breaks them all.)

* * *

They promise that, despite their needed separation, on missions and trials and so much else, they’ll never leave each other. 

(It doesn’t happen in the traditional sense, but she is cut off and he falls further and further in desperation, leaving him to pick up the pieces of a shattered mind alone.)

* * *

It’s Jay who hesitantly proposes it, a burning need in her stomach that she figures she might as well at least _attempt_ to deal with for once and only two people in the entire universe she would ever trust to help her with it. The first time ends with her and Alek on a too-small bed, still tangled together.

(And later that night there is Revelin, curled between them, watching the sleepy rise and fall of their chests with all the admiration in the world.)

* * *

They don’t do it often, only when they happen to be on the same planet with the same burning need, and _never_ in the Temple. None of them want to know what the High Council would do to them for daring to even _think_ about indulging in such bodily pleasures. 

(Alek and Jay have sex without Revelin only once. It feels incomplete without him there, even just in the room watching.)

* * *

Revelin, for all his need for touch, almost never lets them touch him there. He’s quite happy to help them out, but it’s only when all three of them are stuffed onto a rented bed, their walls down and pleasure reverberating over their Bonds to the point where it amplifies every feeling, every minor touch and drives him straight to the edge, that he lets Alek gently dip his fingers down and circle the sensitive spot with the exact same featherlight circles he uses on Jay and pull him over with them.

(Much later, sitting fully clothed in the shower after waking up from a memory-dream, he tries to reconcile the man who touched him so gently and lovingly and the man who caused the scar that now marrs his hair and memories.)

* * *

Alek’s blade is azure, a bright light of salvation to many and a sign of impending destruction to others as the legendary General, the Revenant, advances on them.

(Jay wonders if he would have eventually corrupted it to uselessness, as she holds the shattered crystal and Revelin repairs the hilt on a whim that later turns out to save his life.)

* * *

Jay’s double-blade is almost cyan, a symbol of the Republic’s might to all who behold the legendary General, the Revenant, as her troops take city after city. 

(Later, after she dies and is reborn, it’s a grey-silver so much like Revelin’s eyes that when she first activates it she cries not for the reasons Bao-Dur thinks she does.)

* * *

Revelin’s blades are sapphire, an odd choice in many ways for a Sentinel, even a Shadow, but all the same, they are the ones painted on ships in Republic Red and imitated by children across the galaxy. Even the Mandalorians quaver when they see the twin blades of the Republic’s Supreme Commander, the Revenant, _the Revanchist._

(After his mind is shattered and pieced back together, Jay laughs at the irony of his blades being violet, like the Force is toying with him. The red-bronze crystal he eventually places in Alek’s hilt doesn’t help.)

* * *

When they’re Knighted, together like they always are, they feel invincible. The galaxy is at their fingertips, and all they need to do is reach out and grab it.

(Later, when they’re Masters, Jay looks out at Alek’s starry grave and wishes it were still that simple before hauling the acting Grandmaster who’d fallen asleep on her shoulder back inside.) 

* * *

They teach Jay discipline, to use every tool at her disposal, to keep herself grounded when the Force threatens to pull her into one of their dreams. She learns to build and break the bonds with ease, using them to guide those around her.

(The war teaches her that sometimes it isn’t enough, that she needs to let herself go, because compromising herself is the only way they will win.)

* * *

They teach Alek patience, to look for every possibility before he acts but still _act._ His healing abilities progress with his dejarik strategies, and the first time he manages to beat Revelin in a dejarik match they go out for celebratory drinks. 

(The war teaches him to trust his instincts, to just _do it,_ because the best dejarik strategy doesn’t stand a chance against the will of the Force.)

* * *

They teach Revelin control, to only see the past and future when he wants to, to protect himself from wandering minds and dark presences. His psychometric abilities save them more than once.

(The war teaches him that control is a terrifying thing, and just as terrifying is losing it.)

* * *

They sit around a broken dejarik table and laugh at the stilted motions of the holographic joujix. Revelin is bent over giggling, tears sparkling in his grey eyes as he attempts to catch his breath, and Alek and Jay think he’s the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. 

(An older Jay taps at the controls of another broken board and cries into her drink as the holonews mourns the destruction of the _Revanchist_ by the Republic’s own fleet.)

* * *

Alek’s eyes are the same color as his tattoos. A sky blue brighter than any sky on Coruscant could ever be, and deeper than any they would ever see.

(He barely listens when his Commander points out the change, in the middle of the campaign on Althir, intent on nothing more than making those who had not only destroyed his former home but _injured Revelin_ pay.)

* * *

Jay’s eyes are as brown as her outer robes. Deep and rich, streaked through with lighter strands of amber.

(Alek’s the one who notices her eyes on Duxn, when all is said and done. He tells her of his own incident, and they wonder privately how far they’re willing to go.)

* * *

Revelin’s eyes are a glittering grey, alight with passion and grand ideas. They’re always warm, molten silver that can see specters of the past side by side with visions of the future. 

(Jay is the one that finds him, helmetless, burn marks on Cassus Fett’s broken chest plate at his feet and a cold gold in his eyes. He doesn’t tell her that this isn’t the first time.)

* * *

They know how far they’re willing to go: as far as he does. Because he is their compass, their leader, the one who turned his back on the corruption and apathy of the Council and led them to save the galaxy, and how could such a person ever be wrong?

(He is wrong. He knows deep in his heart that _he_ is _wrong,_ in so many ways, but he’s come too far and this, marching off to war against the wishes of the Council, is the _one thing_ he believes is _right.)_

* * *

She forgives him for Malachor V, because she never truly blames it on him in the first place. They cry in each other’s arms in the middle of a destroyed extra-galactic ship, clinging to the slowly healing remnants of their Force Bond.

(He can’t forgive himself, even as he watches her lead their scraggly assortment of Padawans, alive and whole and loving him despite all the damage done.)

* * *

He forgives him for the scar and the scattered memories, because he doesn’t know how to do anything else. They cry in each other’s arms on the destroyed bridge of the Star Forge, clinging to the dying remnants of their Force Bond.

(He can’t forgive himself, even in the final moments as he reaches up and pours the last of his energy, all his love and affection and sorrow, into the fatal wound in the other’s abdomen.)

* * *

When Revelin and Jay first truly meet he is a whirlwind, strong enough that the other younglings are scared of him even at two years old. She is the same, too curious and gifted for them to interact with her. When Alek comes along a few months later, he’s too loud for the others, and so they pull him in.

(Jay knows how to be louder, and even quiet Revelin finds comfort in his voice. Alek doesn’t mind her gifts, and Revelin latches on to them. They aren’t scared of Revelin; all they feel is a child who is tired of others running away from him.)

* * *

Jay lies in the rubble of Malachor V, the Force screaming around her until all she can sense is silence.

(For the first time in her life, she is truly alone.)

* * *

Alek stands on the bridge of the _Leviathan,_ the shattered atoms of the _Revanchist_ floating in space in front of him with the remnants of his last compassionate attachment.

(For the first time in his life, he is truly alone.)

* * *

Revelin sits staring at unknown constellations on an unknown cliff on an unknown planet overlooking an unknown beach, his crew and the fleet celebrating their victory somewhere behind him.

(For the first time in his life, he is truly alone.)

* * *

Revelin finds Jay, guilt visible in his masked face, and then loses her again before he loses himself. But years later, partway through a journey of self-acceptance and reflection, she is found by another he saved and lost. Peragus gives her the piece she needs to fully realize what they did, and once she’s saved herself and the woman who might as well have been her mother, she starts to slot the pieces back together. 

(Their touch is everywhere around her, echoes in the Force she could never ignore. She’s never been alone.)

* * *

His Admiral doesn’t question the order, nor the order to destroy the Jedi ships fleeing the wreckage. Alek doesn’t realize until Taris that their Force Bond isn’t gone, that _neither_ Force Bond is gone, and he doesn’t believe it until Nord provides him with proof and a name that must’ve been some sick joke of the Council’s. He chases him down until he can make him _remember,_ heal him and slot the pieces back together.

(Their touch is everywhere around him, echoes in the Force he could never ignore. He’s never been alone.)

* * *

Carth comes up behind him with a gentle smile and for a moment Revelin can forget that he dragged the _galaxy_ down with him in his desperate quest for control. But he can’t forget it when his dreams are filled with warnings of something worse, something he and Alek had been trying to protect them from, and he knows he has to go to stop it. He tries to follow Alek’s last words, to find her first, but he gets captured in the middle of slotting the pieces back together.

(Their touch is everywhere around him, echoes in the Force he could never ignore. He’s never been alone.)

* * *

Jay finds Revelin deep in unknown space, trapped in an alien torture machine that makes him freeze up every time it’s mentioned. He finds her in the Force, and their Bond snaps back into being like a supernova.

And so they heal, and bring the galaxy with them. They become the leaders of a brand new Order, their friends the first generation of Knights and Padawans and Masters. They rebuild the damaged Republic, applying strategic talents to a new world. They defeat the greater threat, beat it back beyond the edges of the galaxy.

As they accept yet another medal they don’t think they deserve from the Supreme Chancellor, Jay with a shard of Alek’s crystal around her neck and Revelin with the hilt of Alek’s ‘saber on his hip, they reflect on a lifetime of mistakes and choices.

* * *

They are the saviors, the conquerors, the heroes, the villains.

(Yet, in the end, they don’t feel like any of these things.)

**Author's Note:**

> part of this grew out of me feeling very annoyed at amatonormativity and wanting to actually write some aro people for once in my life. So I did.


End file.
